


Sleep with me

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, kinda sad, tags along happenings in moscow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: This inspired by this picture: http://b-o-y-a.tumblr.com/post/152649060189/sleep-with-me-boya





	

http://b-o-y-a.tumblr.com/post/152649060189/sleep-with-me-boya

 

Tyler knew this should make him happy. In fact it should be the most happy moment he had all his life, now that they were supposed to be at peace, had finally fallen into place. Still he couldn't stop his eyes from watering, the first single tear from sliding down his face, his neck, leaving a wet, dark trace on his skin. 

A heavy sigh escaped his lips, it filled his chest and rose the sleeping boy on it up and down again, before he stilled, afraid for a second he had waked the other. But Josh didn't even steer, he was exhausted, drained, emotionally quite more then physically Tyler supposed, he needed rest after this evening, one full of revelations, tears, hope. 

It had started with the threat, the one that cut their show short and made them leave the venue on the spur of the moment, escorted by the police. Tyler had only realised how thigthly Josh had gripped his hand when the drummer finally let go, in the security of their hotel room. They always had wanted their concerts to be a safe place for their fans – something like a bomb was pretty much one of their biggest fears so Tyler made no myth of his mood, cursed, yelled, even kicked a bin around. 

It was then when he realised that his friend was crying. Curious, worried he immidiatly walked over to the older, who sat hunched over on the bed, his head in his hands, shoulders shaking and giving him away. Sinking to his knees, slowly reaching out to take the drummers wrists and remove his arms from his eyes, Tyler tried to understand what happened. "Hey...we're safe. It's ok." Josh gave something between a laugh and a snort, shaking his head violently. "t's not that." he whispered, whiping his nose with the back of his hand.

In a soothing gesture Tyler let his hands linger on the others thights, recognising painfully how Josh flinched on that, something unusual, alarming. "Then what is it? It's me, man...you can tell me everything, you know that." He got no instant answer, but when the drummers breath calmed down and he seemed to be more steady he suddenly cleared his throath and spoke up. "I just realised...if something would have happened today...if I would have lost you...I would have to live with the thought that I never told you how I feel about you. And I've decided that I can't live with this thought any longer." 

It was a shock, definitly. It didn't end up in fluffy confessions and shy kisses. First they fought, Tyler desperate to hide the truth, Josh tired of doing it, then they collided, in the heat of the moment, after the singer had called his friend every name he were able to come up with at that point. There was nothing subtle or sweet behind it, it had been a dam of long bent up feelings breaking, it washed them away until they found themselfs shirtless lying on the bed grinding into each other. 

For gods sake Tyler have had enough blood in his brain left to stop them then. He pushed the drummer off of him and sat back, catching the others hands in his and interlacing their fingers, all in one swift motion. Josh was confused, he could read it on his face, saw the doubt crawling up his oh so beautiful eyes. "You know what?" Tyler started then, taking deep breath and trying to sound steady, "You're right. If I lost you today...I can't tell you I'm in love with you the same way you are about me yet...but I couldn't live with the thought that I haven't at least tried. Just...slow down ok? Let me...get used to this." 

The tiny, reliefed laugh stole itself deep into Tylers memory and made a home there, the moment never to be forgotten as Josh glanced up at him, his lower lip catched between his teeth, nervous. "Yeah...alright...yeah. So I...um...I guess I should let you sleep then. It's late." He stood up, absently rubbing his neck, his eyes roaming everywhere but not to Tyler. "Good night then, I guess." Josh added before he turned around and started to head for the other bed, but was hold back by the call of his name. 

He just stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder. Tyler still lay there, on his back, lips swollen and eyes wide, tanned skin and fluffy hair. The singers voice broke on every word, like it only ever used to when he was deeply emotional. "Come here." he whispered, just open his arms, excepting what fate had thrown at them. 

That's how they ended up like this, the drummer drifting off to a state of numbness, Tyler himself awake and fighting the night. Savouring the feeling of Joshs breath on his neck he died with every beat his heart took. He died because he knew that whatever he did, he would not be able to protect the other from what was to come. 

He was not able to shield him from the hate that would be thrown at them, the dissapointment. He could not take away the pain of the rejection they would probably experience. That was why he cried, while he held the world, the universe in his arms. Tyler had no chance of making Josh happy.


End file.
